


一个女鬼却可以引发两次做爱

by Izawakena



Category: toukenranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izawakena/pseuds/Izawakena





	一个女鬼却可以引发两次做爱

————————  
“青江，下次把白装束单独放在外面吧。”  
“为什么。”  
“......”

 

或许是灵力问题，本丸只有为数不多的刀剑男士能看到青江身后附着的女鬼。  
准确的说，是附在青江身后的白装束上的女鬼。  
像粟田口那位新来的灵剑顶多也就是战场上与她打个照面，见面更多的，则是与青江同居的神剑。  
许是传说所致，青江对此存在习以为常，连小短刀们都知道，本丸的笑面先生，屋子里里不开金刀装、笑袋、被炉，还有干净的白装束。  
问题是，青江能把她当空气，石切丸却做不到对此视而不见。  
——何况那个女鬼还会刻意把他当空气，一副‘青江还没撵我走呢你个外人睡觉还那么多事’的表情。  
石切丸屡次三番沟通无果，也只得作罢，但心里却也放不下。  
废话，一个阴森森的女鬼蜷在屋梁上看你俩白天腻歪晚上做爱，不是见识鬼怪众多的神剑都要吓得阳痿了吧。

 

这日远征回来，队长鹤丸先去汇报情况，一期拗不过也被一同拉去。  
看着俩人依偎在走廊上的身影逐渐远去模糊，石青二人决定先去沐浴更衣，然后回屋，良辰美景花前月下，好不容易得了空，做些应景的事情。  
去往浴室的路上，石切丸自然又想起了那个话题，顺嘴提了几句，没想到走在前面的青江突然无声无息停了下来，仰着头对石切丸说，  
“我和她同居的时间可是比你多得多哦，我喜欢她看着我。要是不喜欢也是你走才对吧，高洁的神·剑·大·人。”  
青江嘴上带着的是戏谑地笑。按他的性子，说出来神剑才说明他是真的不在乎自己的身份了，外人也能听出这是个玩笑，偏偏石切丸既没想通这理也错开角度没看到青江脸上狡黠的神情，简单又恶劣地耍嘴皮子，很糟糕地让耿直的石切丸钻进了奇怪的牛角尖。  
女鬼大于我？  
——更糟糕地是，青江说完直接进去脱衣，根本没注意到恋刀脸上的表情变得多么阴郁。  
这种东西，发酵下去都会很可怕的。

 

青江身材线条成熟紧致，配上刀伤留下的粉色疤痕无疑是成年人才会有的样子。  
但骨架纤小肤色淡薄，又留着垂顺细软的墨色长发，妖冶异色瞳如蛇般若隐若现，不用刻意就带着出格爆表的色气。  
好像一种勾引，骚动着空气，把芸芸众生伪装完美的温和外表撕开，逼出基因里与生俱来的狂野暴虐。  
想要蹂躏他，践踏他，把他弄哭。  
大概所有人面对伫在水边，脱下染血战衣展露白色酮体的青江都会这么想。  
石切丸也不例外。  
偏偏深色衣服是堆在地上，显眼的白装束却挂在木板上。  
当青江一贯的态度、刚才那句话，和小心把白装束单独放好综合到一起后，神剑终于忍不了了。  
那些素日被他视为不洁的黑暗情绪翻滚着付诸实践，包括他的嫉妒和凶戾。

 

走入池水，仗着体格差异两三步把青江逼到角落。  
就算不知道为什么也敏锐的察觉了不对劲，不等狡兔般的胁差拔腿开溜，石切丸伏上身子叼着青江的耳朵，  
“洗个澡就要专门给她看，你是多喜欢她？”  
“还是说......你就喜欢给别人看？”  
平素青江也就胜在水蛇般的灵巧，这厢已经被压制到没有空间动弹不得，没什么肌肉的双手挤在胸前被迫扳住石切丸的臂膀。  
很可惜，根本推不开。只留下了浅红色的指痕，斑驳在恋刀的肩头。  
“不反驳吗。”  
“既然这样，那我们也不用回屋了，在这里你不是更喜欢吗？”

 

一直以来都觉得三条家宗近辈的几位大佬个个我行我素任性十足，唯独出与有成之手的石切丸温和谦厚，现在看来根本不是这样。  
本质上他们都是一类性子，就是石切丸装得比较好。  
青江有点被从未见过的石切丸吓到，对待外人的圆滑外壳早就被着猛烈直白的攻势敲碎一地，何况石切丸是真的误会了又生气了。  
不就是开了个玩笑吗，而且我说的是事实啊......  
两人在一起后青江就再没受过委屈，舒坦日子过久了反应也跟着迟钝，这下心里乱成一团麻更不知道应什么。  
说胡话已经没用了，指不定还会火上浇油；说真话又好像矫情小姑娘，根本不可能说出口。小声说他根本听不进去；大声说又会被外面路过的人听到。  
青江咬紧下唇，打定主意忍着石切丸发泄折腾不开口，所有等回屋穿上衣服后再好好说。  
但是，他没预料到这个回屋这么漫长。  
石切丸伸出舌头舔了紧闭的眼，粗糙的舌苔和细嫩的眼皮摩擦，激得青江控制不住的颤栗了一下，脸上色素浅淡的绒毛竖起，长长的眼睫也扑扇晃动着。  
舔舐，抚摸，不着片缕。  
但是这个时间，这个态度，绝对不是在表达安慰示好什么的。  
——是赤裸裸的性欲。

 

想到这里青江猛地睁开眼，却正好撞上那对带着怒火和醋意的紫色双瞳。  
深棕短发被水打湿颜色变得更暗，朱砂色的眼尾，紧簇的眉头，都带了点不容置疑的凌厉霸道气息。  
“不吭声，青江是默认了？”  
“石切丸，等下！”  
“你还等得了吗？”  
一把握住下腹慢慢探出头的阴茎，挤压还未完全鼓起的蘑菇头。青江力度有些吃痛，神经崩得更紧却感受更多，刺激接连不断传来，他自暴自弃地发现身体受虐狂般的更加兴奋。  
不用看都能感受到越来越硬。青江发誓那单纯是因为生理上的蹭动而不受控制地勃起，但是身上压着的人好像不这么认为。  
胁差怎能挣得开大太的束缚，拒绝也是苍白徒劳，干什么都没有用了。

 

温热的水刚把车马劳顿从现世带回的汗冲掉，青江身上又腻了一层薄薄的汗。  
石切丸已经把他翻过去压在池边，青江告诫自己先忍着等人清醒再说，下一秒却没法抽出精力这么理性地思考。  
因为，疼。  
上了就是食指中指，这太过了。  
生性有点风吹草动就会惊醒，近来长时间在外没有充分休息，疲倦满满浑身酸痛。他又不是精力体力充裕那种人，现在更是被折腾地双腿站不住。  
过量的感官刺激直冲脑门，粗大手指毫不留情地探入后方的绵软穴口。  
远征期间做爱不便，身子如同扇贝般阖住，把嫩肉卷在里面不愿张开，又不得不容纳蛮横撬进来的异物。  
除了添加草药的池水再无润滑，躯壳内里万般敏感的神经直白真切感受着石切丸骨节指腹处明显的刀茧。  
是刀，战场杀敌战后练习，日日夜夜本体不离身，纵使是那位友人，热爱保养的真品少爷，手上也有薄薄的一层硬皮消不掉。  
更何况身后这位，不太注意保养付丧神的躯体，还偏偏是个厚重的大太，那种分量的钢材握在手里的沉、挥动磨出来的茧可想而知。  
粗糙的茧子恶意刮蹭抠挖毫无遮拦的敏感点，青江眼眶发红，飘忽的呻吟叫喊忽高忽低地流出。  
“呜！”  
没有征兆地一下重击。不想再发出奇怪的声音，青江有些忿忿地咬住了石切丸的颈窝，却听到了闷闷地笑声。  
“呵呵，反应这么大，果然青江只在这里才会有感觉吧？”

 

外面有小孩子的动静，蹦蹦哒哒踏在木板上噔噔响。更踏在青江的心上，掐着脉搏扣着心跳起起伏伏。  
平时就很有耐心喜欢陪着短刀们玩耍，青江轻易就听出了外面跑过去的是今剑，跟着走过去的是平野前田。  
幸好这个点他们是在玩游戏不会进来洗澡......刚呼出口气放缓神经，下一秒青江的心弦又紧紧地蹦了起来。  
“还分心，看来手指不能满足青江了啊。”  
拎着单薄的身子翻过来，随着水花的声响天旋地转，青江被压在了池边，视力所及都是乌黑平滑的石块。  
温热黏腻的鼻息扑打在白皙后颈，忍不住缩头，又被叼住耳垂不许乱动。  
明明已经够乖了，逆来顺受也讨好不了身上气昏了头的男人，反而连抽搐挣扎都不允许。  
但是青江也很快感受不到耳垂上尖锐微小的刺痛了，因为石切丸大手掰开毫无血色的臀部，狠狠地把分身顶了进去。

 

“啊！痛、不要，呜呜......”  
“就这么想被听到？”  
剩下的呻吟被两根手指堵在口腔搅和得支离破碎，口水控制不住地顺着嘴角划落下来，模糊了颌骨棱角分明的线条，弄得青江满脸乱七八糟。  
拼命告诫自己放松让撑胀地没有任何空隙的后穴好受点，却还是鲜明感受到持续的钝痛潮水般环住自己，怒张的阳物一跳一跳，暴起的青筋纹路不放过任何一丝敏感的神经。  
青江扭动无果，根本躲不开那根要命的凶器，两手紧紧抠住岸边的石头缓解下体撕裂般的疼痛，忘记修剪的指甲前端在坚硬的岩石上划出白痕，就连劈开也没察觉。  
石切丸温柔又心疼地拉回来分开扣住，下身却是更凶狠地顶撞。  
“不许逃。”  
“你也逃不掉......”  
根本没有妄图逃离着不讲理的男人，只是这边太过于难熬。  
青江终于明白，平时石切丸其实都是照顾着他的，九浅一深的抽插，深情款款的爱抚，点到为止的啃咬......他已经被这些假象骗得以为是真实。  
直白的石切丸，他根本承受不了。

 

但石切丸何尝没有被他油滑的外壳骗到，  
身后的男人游刃有余，次次深入，和花穴深处的褶皱用力碾平再纠缠不休，从内到外挞伐着青江的身体灵魂。  
所剩无几的自持被‘啪啪’的肉体拍击声击打的荡然无存，青江慌乱地溃不成军，惊恐得瞪大眼磕磕巴巴叫着石切丸的名字，带着讨好和哀求。  
“很有感觉吗，比平时都收缩的更厉害呢。”  
此情此景，健硕的男人压制着纤瘦的男人，坚挺的雄性象征埋进并不突翘的臀峰，五指把住单薄的胯骨仿佛要把人扭断，视觉上的差异总是能让石切丸陷入迷乱，不由自主说出了平时根本脱不了口的话，又再度重复交合的动作，践踏被温泉泡得高热的温柔乡。

 

圆润的龟头顶上了敏感点，本来就硬起的前端抵在浴池侧面上涨得通红，前液缓缓渗在水里，又撑开不曾被触碰的小孔，被热水的舔弄激得泛红流泪。  
想射......  
再没心思缜密，人类刻在骨子里的对快活的渴望让青江只求释放解脱，浅色的性器随着后方的顶弄和石壁贴蹭着，如旁敲侧击，如隔靴搔痒，如干涸龟裂的大地上几滴透明朝露，让青江几欲抓狂。  
刚想伸手让自己快活一下，就被捉了个正着，一只大帐提起腕骨分明的白净双手，按在岸边。  
“我没有允许你自己撸。”  
“青江这么淫荡，可以只靠后面就高潮吧。”

 

淫荡。  
多么不堪，青江心里一揪，感觉手指发凉。  
这种种说红灯花街浪荡野妇的下贱词语，被爱人在性事中用到了自己身上。  
原来他是这么看我的吗......  
眼里因疼痛噙着的生理泪水终于落下，混着池水蒸腾的雾气晃动着，更模糊视线什么也看不清。  
不被理解、不被疼爱的酸涩委屈，化作滴滴透明的水珠，溅落在地上，声音微小不可闻。  
不想就这样毫无尊严射出，被当作肉便器一样使用着。  
绝对不想在这样的环境下高潮。  
偏偏石切丸高了一头，前半身爬在岸边的后入在两人间营造了一个斜着的角度，每次插入都如同别开紧致隐秘的肉道，带进去源源不断的池水排击内壁。水声被此无限放大，青江满身羞耻的红晕，哗啦的轰响打碎平静的水面，让他几乎耳鸣。  
强迫青江把身体舒展敞露，使体感上受到的快感更鲜明，如同过电，分泌出的肠液在抽出时顺着空洞的后穴缓缓下流，仿佛蚂蚁啃噬钻咬的痒意，让青江无意识的摇头拒绝。  
不再整根大开大合的没入，而是不间断的隔着肠壁顶弄前列腺。  
身体无益诚实的违背了主人的意愿，后穴剧烈的蠕动收缩，青江腰腹僵直，前端失禁般流出来，被石切丸腾开手接住，喂到了嘴里。  
这才摸到了青江满脸泪水。

 

“青江......”  
石切丸草草完事，抱起恋刀软弱无力仿佛被抽了骨肉的身子，一片片青紫牙印在水中越发明显，胸口也被石块磨得发红。  
神剑心头一颤，疼得不能行。  
“抱歉，我太冲动了。”  
石低头把人圈在怀里，一场宣泄的性爱结束，就算再有邪火也被青江的眼泪打灭了，冷静下来的神剑表情自责愧疚恨不得刀解了自己。

 

”青江......是我们刀派的名字。”  
实在是消耗体力得太彻底，别说置气发火耍性子，这会儿他连嘴都不太想动。  
缓了好一会青江才歇过劲半分，抬起酸软的小臂捧住恋刀的脸碰了碰，被石切丸一把握住贴在脸颊上。  
浑身瘫软也不想挣开，青江由他去了，只是一句一喘，涧中山泉般在卵石遍布的河道上淌着，讲着心中所想，  
“就算是天下五剑的兄长，也可以被这么称呼。  
不管好坏，她也是我的传说，我还是很喜欢她的。如果你连笑面都要剥夺，那我到底算什么啊......“  
或许是性让人坦诚，青江难得颤颤巍巍说了几句掏心窝的话。  
种种复杂的想法交织混杂，嗓音有些喑哑，又染上了一丝哭腔，分外惹人怜爱恨不得把命都拿来宠他。

 

知道青江对曾经心存芥蒂的无法成为神剑看开了，却没看到在此之后掩藏着青江缺乏的安全感的事实。  
‘对于你，髭切，还有本丸诸多退治鬼怪灵力纯厚种刀，她其实很害怕，又没法说话你们也不理解她，所以才会粘着我，才不是我喜欢给别人看......“  
“那是气话，我知道你不是那种人。”  
毕竟在知道我喜欢你之后，连黄段子和俏皮话都不会对我讲了，这是多小心翼翼思虑繁重的性格，怎么可能随便轻浮。  
伸手把青江黏在脸上的发丝顺至耳后，揽着他贴上自己的胸膛。  
听到平稳有力的心跳，青江吸了吸鼻子也渐渐平静下来。伸出手指勾勾，在石切丸的手臂上划着圈，  
“而且，她连名字都没有，真的只有我了啊。”  
体察到了青江的情绪，却没体察到青江对身边其他人其他物细微敏感的想法。  
懊悔地检讨自己，却发现不知何时在身上浅浅划动的手指已经垂到了水里，青江安安静静地睡了过去。

 

—————————————  
结果第二天一大早两个人竟然又因为女鬼的事吵了起来。  
青江觉得那是自己的宠物，活着就好；石切丸觉得女鬼也是人最起码要有个姑娘家的名字。  
偏偏从来不是事件焦点的女鬼姐姐没见过这种阵仗，吓得躲在房梁上根本不下来。  
青江无法，站起身打算从柜子里掏出新的白装束实施哄骗战术，却忘了昨晚是石切丸裹着浴巾把自己抱回来的，里面根本没穿内衣。  
在软软的褥子里睡饱了整夜，片状的浴巾早就蹭掉踢到了脚头。青江浑然不觉自己带着满身欢爱的红色痕迹在屋里裸奔有什么不合适，石切丸却不这么觉得。  
背着窗外冉冉初生的太阳，纤瘦的两条长腿在眼前走动，美好的线条灵动跳跃，简直晃眼。  
啧，看来名字这事要等会再说了。  
反正远征回来都会有好几天休假，石切丸再度把青江压在床褥中。  
门外的蜂须贺本来是要来提醒两人别在公共场合那啥了影响不好，现在却只能头疼地原路折返。  
门内，又是满屋春光旖旎。

fin.


End file.
